Picture Blossom
Picture Blossom (z j.ang. Picture ''- obrazek,zdjęcie. ''Blossom - rozkwit,rozkwitać "Obraz rozkwitu") dla rodzeństwa Poppy (wiąże się to z pewną sytuacją w której udział wzięła droźdźówka z makiem) a dla przyjaciół Pikcia— jednorożec, OC użytkowniczki: Rochi mouscedes, zajęcie: Malowanie światłem,podziwiane widoków,picie herbaty przyjaciele: Flair Darling, Avant-garde Chic, Pencil Paw, Spotty Hot, Lynette Velen Gdzie mieszka: w swoim domu znajdującym się w centrum Ponyville, lecz klacz pochodzi z Canterlotu, w swoim jeszcze krótkim życiu zwiedziła wiele miejsc, nie lubi być usiedlona w jednym miejscu. Powstanie Pomysł na Picture zrodził się na pewnej lekcji w szkole do której uczęszcza autorka, Picture miała być jej ulepszoną wersją. Dobierając kolory, autorka bazowała na jednej ze swoich ulubionych stworzonych na potrzeby jej fanfiku postaci imieniem San-Hee której największą pasją jak się można domyślić była fotografia, więc w kilkunastu procentach jest ponyfikacją tejże OC. Ogólnie ta postać (jak i jej pierwowzór, San-Hee) miała być ulepszoną wersją autorki, czyli taką, jaką autorka chciałaby być (miała zmienione miejsce pochodzenia, wygląd) no ale że autorka potrafi trzymać się jednej rzeczy latami, nie wprowadzała zmian i tak z niby ulepszonej wersji powstał ktoś zupełnie inny, nawet ani trochę nie podobny do obecnego gustu autorki. Doszła do wniosku, że skoro tak było, tak zostanie i ją opublikowała (na innej wiki) co różniło wizję autorki od obecnej? otóż, po pierwsze charakter. Kiedy autorka tworzyła swoją ulepszoną wersję, miała jazdę na osoby typu Pinkie Pie, kolor różowy, słodycze i inne (przynajmniej dla niej) "radosne" dziwactwa, toteż Picture pewnie nie jednej osobie przyniesie na myśl postać Pinkie Pie, ale cóż autorka poradzi na to że koocha Pinkie? Z czasem autorka dojrzała i powstały Blair i jej kucykowy odpowiednik - Flair, jednak San-Hee tak bardzo pozostała w pamięci autorki, że zrobiła jej kucykowego odpowiednika. Czemu nazywa się Picture Blossom? ponieważ autorka od dłuższego czasu ma fazę na kwitnące wiśnie i ogólnie wszystko co z wiśniami jest związane, natomiast słowo "Picture" po prostu, podoba jej się w wymowie (tak jak słowo "Insane" dlatego tak nazywa się siostra klaczki, choć początkowo klacz imieniem "Insane" miała być oddzielną, nie spokrewnioną z żadnym poprzednim kucem OC) no a przy okazji pasuje do CM klaczki, a autorka lubi nazywać swoje kucyki od ich znaczków, może to stereotypowe i nudne ale po prostu tak lubi. Wygląd Picture Blossom to kucyk o białawej sierści, brązowych oczach (Kształt oczu Picture przypomina oczy np. Pinkie Pie), uroczych, wyraźnych rzęsach i czarno-fiołkowych włosach. Jest jednorożcem jednak ma tak puszyste włosy że nie widać jej rogu i wielu myli ją z kucykami ziemskimi (a prawda jest taka że zapomniałam jej go narysować). Jej twarz zdobi piękny, szeroki uśmiech który odsłania jej zadbane uzębienie. 'Kryształowa' Kryształowa Picture nie różni się od swojej " normalnej" wersji, jej ciało wykonane jest z kryształu z racji tego że ma białe umszczenie, nie można stwierdzić by pojaśniało czy ściemniało. Włosy klaczki są identycznie ułożone, kryształowe a spinają je dwie jasnoróżowe frotki do włosów, tak samo jej ogon który również stał się kryształowy. Przebłyski w oczach klaczy stały się wielokątne, o dziwo również jej rzęsy są bardziej w kształcie rombów niż kresek. 'Equestria Girls' Picture w wersji ludzkiej posiada równie dwu kolorowe włosy, jednak są one spięte za pomocą dwóch frotek i wyżej osadzone, brwi dziewczyny mają odcień różowy. Oczy Picture nie uległy jakimś duzym zmianom, nadal są brązowe jednakże ma mniejsze rzęsy. Skóra dziewczyny ma blady odcień, nos Picture ma mały, natomiast jej uszy są dosyć pokażne. Dłonie nastolatka ma szerokie (tak jak ramiona), jej palce są lekko powykrzywiane a paznokcie pomimo jakichkolwiek zabiegów, połyskujące i zadbane, mają kształt łopatkowy. Rodzina 'Insane Lake' (siostra bliźniaczka) Siostra Picture (z j.ang Insane - obłąkany, szaleńczy Lake - jezioro " obłąkane jezioro") i Colour Song'a której imię w ogóle nie odzwierciedla osobowości. Od zawsze Insane była tą pesymistycznie nastawioną do wszystkiego i wszystkich, jest najprawdopodobniej ostatnią na świecie osobą która zgodziłaby się na udanie się na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie, bywa hamska i arogancka lecz w głębi duszy kocha swoich bliskich i byłaby gotowa zginąć w obronie ważnych dla niej osób. Insane obecnie mieszka na Manehattanie gdzie szuka pracy. Znaczek Insane to szmaragdowe spirale z nutą . Talentem Insane jest "obróbka" dźwięków (spirale symbolizują "obramowanie, upiększenie" a nuta wiadomo co - muzykę) 'Colour Song' (Brat bliźniak) Brat Picture (z j.ang Colour - kolor Song - piosenka " kolorowa piosenka" ) i Insane Lake, najbardziej radosny z całej trójki. Odkąd tylko Picture pamięta, jej brat był wulkanem energii. Zawsze dążył do tego by wykonać w pełni powierzone mu zadania, był piątkowym uczniem aczkolwiek nie posiadał przyjaciół i był gnębiony gdyż powodziło mu się lepiej niż rówieśnikom. Obecnie jest na praktykach w jednej ze słynniejszych oper na Manehattanie. Jego znaczek to nuta ósemka w roli pryzmatu przez którą z prawej strony przenika żółte światło a z lewej rozszczepione (czyli tęcza) symbolizuje on talent ogiera czyli umiejętność tworzenia nowych melodii (oraz innych dźwięków, odgłosów) z pojedyńczych elementów. 'Amber Sleep' (matka) Matka trojaczków (z j. ang. Amber - bursztyn, Sleep - sen "Bursztynowy sen"), nie zbyt rozgarnięta. Pochodzi z rodziny o dobrym statusie materialnym, jej rodzicom nie podoba się małżonek córki, więc dziadkowie są do wnuków dość chłodno nastawieni. Amber kocha swoje dzieci oraz męża i pomimo tego że musiała zrezygnować z życia w luksusie, powtarza że gdyby mogła cofnąć się w czasie, absolutnie nic by nie zmieniała. Prowadzi własny salonik z prestiżowymi perfumami w Canterlocie.Jej znaczek to żółty flakonik z różowymi perfumami i niebieską zatyczką z bursztynem. 'Moonlight Mystery' (ojciec) Ojciec trojaczków i mąż Amber. (z j. ang. Moonlight - blask księżyca, Mystery - tajemnica "Tajemnica księżycowego blasku") Od początku teściowie nie okazywali mu sympatii a nawet próbowali go przekupić by odczepił się od ich córki, to kochający mąż oraz troskliwy ojciec który przychyliłby nieba swoim dzieciom. Bardzo dbał o ich przyszłość i troszczył się o bezpieczeństwo dzieci, co trojaczkom dawało się we znaki. Pracuje w Canterlockiej bibliotece, jest też rozpoznawanym tam pisarzem powieści kryminalnych. Jego znaczek to otwarta, położona horyzontalnie książka z unoszącymi się kartkami z których wyłania się księżyc w pełni. 'Peindre Fromage' (kuzynka od strony mamy) Kuzynka trojaczków, córka brata ich mamy (zj. francuskiego. Peindre - farba , Fromage - ser "Farbowany ser") osoba o dość wielkim Ego i lekka narcyztka, kocha dbać o swoje otoczenie oraz o siebie samą, jest pedantką i ma ablutomanię. Nie pracuje, utrzymuje ją jej ojciec. Mieszka w Canterlocie. Jej znaczek to plasterek sera oblany czerwoną farbą. 'Bright pumpkin' (brat Amber Sleep) Brat Amber, ojciec Peidre a zarazem wujek trojaczków (z j. ang. Bright - świecić, Pumpkin - Dynia "świecąca dynia") Opanowany i pełen swojego własnego humoru Canterlocki bogacz. Również jak jego rodzice nie przepada mężem swojej siostry, rozpieszcza swoją córkę odkąd została mu tylko ona (jest wdowcem) i często nie widzi umiaru w swoich poczynaniach.Jego znaczek to para wideł wbitych w kupkę nasion dyni. 'Raspberry Muffin' (była żona Bright Pumpkin'a i matka Peindre Fromage) Zmarła ciocia trojaczków, żona brata ich mamy (z j ang. Raspberry - malina, Muffin - babeczka/muffinka "Malinowa Muffinka") odegrała ważną rolę w wychowaniu Picture a klacz traktowała jak idolkę. Pracowała jako właścicielka fabryki malin, jednak nie prowadziła konsumpcyjnego stylu życia i w pełni oddała się rodzinie. Jej znaczkiem była muffinka z malinką. 'Symphony Soft '(klacz, której Picture wynajmuje pokój) Współlokatorka Picture (z j.ang Symphony - symfonia, soft - miękki "Symfonia miękkości") osoba o dość poważnym podejściu do spraw, traktuje wszystko poważnie i wszystko bierze na serio, jest pedantką o wielkim poczuciu estetyki. Tę ziemską klacz o białej sierści i miętowej grzywie nie raz dawało się we znaki lużne podejście Picture do życia. Pasjonuje się muzyką klasyczną, zwłaszcza grą na skrzypcach. Mimo różnic Picture i Symphony akceptują swoje dziwactwa i się tolerują, może nawet przyjaźnią. Jej znaczek to kwiat bawełny na pięciolini. Historia 'Dzieciństwo' Picture przyszła na świat pewnego październikowego dnia w górach (ponieważ jej rodzice byli wtedy na wycieczce krajoznawczej) a dokładniej w małej chatce dla turystów, była druga w kolejności najpierw na świat przyszła jej siostra, potem ona sama a na końcu jej brat. Mimo iż rodzice trojaczków,spodziewali się licznego potomstwa, nie mogli ukryć swoich obaw związanych z wychowaniem trójki niesfornych źrebaków. Rodzina klaczy mieszka w Canterlocie, więc od najmłodszych lat klaczy wpajano zasady dobrego wychowania (zwłaszcza że jej rodzina cieszyła się i nadal się szczyci nienaganną opinią, można rzec że są celebrytami). 'Dorastanie' Jednorożka była nadaktywnym żrebakiem, bardzo ciekawskim i niesamowicie głośnym, potrafiła płakać z byle powodu. Rodzice poświęcali córce praktycznie cały swój czas, nie raz mieli jej dość. Nie brakowało jej niczego, miała wszystko podstawione pod nos, kiedy zaczęła uczęszczać do przedszkola, stała się bardziej opryskliwa nie przepadała za źrebakami uczącymi się w jej grupie, tak, Picture potrafiła pokazać swoje zdanie i chumorki. Zawsze była przywiązana do swojego rodzeństwa, bawiły ją wzajemne kontrasty osobowości występujące między nimi. Swoją siostrę Insane Lake uwielbiała doprowadzać do furii a to np. Podbierając sweter czy wyłączając budzik który miała ustawiony do szkoły, Insane oczywiście nie raz odpłacała Picture tym samym, takie siostrzane przepychanki. Brata natomiast choć nie raz próbowała "zdenerwować" nie udawało jej się to.Klacz zaczęła dorastać, znowu jej charakter uległ pewnym zmianom, stała się bardziej otwarta i mniej kapryśna, mimo to nadal izolowała się od resty grupy, uważała ze sama potrafi wszystko zrobić lepiej a jej poglądy są najbardziej adekwatne. Lubiła popisywac się swoimi zdolnościami oraz słuchać pochwał na swój temat. Jej relacje z matką też uległy zmianie - na lepsze. 'Dorosłość' Pewnego dnia siostra klaczy otrzymała propozycje uczęsczania do elitarnej szkoły dla jednorożców prowadzonej przez samą księżniczkę Celestię, oczywiście się zgodziła i wyjechała na kilka miesięcy, bliskich odwiedzała tylko w wakacje i święta. Brat Picture również otrzymał propozycję, jednak nie nauki w elitarnej szkole a posady nauczyciela na turnusie muzycznym, więc Picture została praktycznie sama. Postanowiła że ona nie może już dłużej czekać na odkrycie swojego przeznaczenia i czas by wziąść swoje życie w swoje kopyta. Próbowała swoich sił w wielu dziedzinach (dość późno dostała znaczek) a w kilku była nawet całkiem dobra, mimo to ona nie odczuwała satysfakcji ze swoich poczynań, nie raz przez głowę przeszła jej myśl że marnuje swoje życie. Picture nadal nie ma głębszych relacji z nikim, że swoja rodziną utrzymuje dość dobry kontakt nawet po przeprowadzce do Ponyville którą jej bliscy potępiali przez bardzo długi czas. Ona uważała jednak, że wyjazd to jej droga do sukcesu (z resztą to tu odkryła swoje powołanie). Klacz cieszy się dobrą opinią, jest też dość rozpoznawana, ale nie znosi gdy ktoś myli ją z Pinkie Pie tylko dlatego że jest nadaktywna, kocha słodycze oraz wygłaszanie monologów. Jeden pokój w swoim domku (który odziedziczyła po swojej ukochanej cioci) wynajmuje pewnej klaczy która no cóż...ma nieco inne nastawienie do wszystkiego, mimo tego w pełni się akceptują. Zdarzyło się klaczy odwiedzić dwór królewski, nie tylko w Canterlocie. 'Znaczek i jego zdobycie' Znaczek jednorożki to ciemno-szary aparat fotograficzny przy którym są trzy różowe kwiaty wiśni - dwa na dole po stronie prawej i jeden na górze, również po tej stronie. Symbolizuje on wielkie zaangażowanie klaczy, która "rozkwita" doskonaląc swoje pasje, przy okazji symbolizuje też dar Picture do łączenia kucyków przy pomocy pięknych wspomnień oraz chwil. Picture swój znaczek zdobyła po przeprowadzce do Ponyville. Postanowiła zaprosić swoich krewnych by ocenili jak sobie radzi oraz zobaczyli jej nowy dom i poznali jej koleżanki, a że jednorożka to bardzo rodzinny kucyk, wiele godzin poświęciła na dopieszczanie ostatnich szczegułów. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień w którym myślała że bliscy przekonają się do jej decyzji, jej rodzina odmówiła przyjazdu zarzekając się że są zajęci pracą i opieką nad schorowanym dziadkiem Picture o czym by wiedziała gdyby została w rodzinnym domu. Jednorożce najbardziej było przykro z powodu nie obecności swojej siostry bliźniaczki i brata bliźniaka. Insane i Colour'owi także trudno było pogodzić się z decyzją siostry ale w pełni ją rozumieli,nie mogła powstrzymać chęci spełniania się w życiu i swoich marzeń. Nawet zadzwonili do klaczy z wyrazami tęsknoty i zapytaniem co mają zrobić by tęsknić mniej. Na to Pocture rzekła "pooglądajcie nasze wspólne zdjęcia, są jak zatrzymane momenty" rodzeństwo jeszcze raz wypłakało się nawzajem do słuchawki, po czym zakończyła rozmowę. Jednorożka czuła się pusta. Klacz przez dobre kilka godzin myślała co zrobić, czy odwiedzić swoich bliskich czy nadal udowadniać im że jest zupełnie inną osobą niż myślą,czarę goryczy przelał jednak album rodzinny bardzo chciała do nich jechać, miała już spakowaną walizkę gdy okazało się...że to bliscy przyjechali do niej! Insane i Colour przekonali dziadków, argumentując że przez całe życie kucyki poszukują swojego miejsca na ziemii kiedy mieli dziadków po swojej stronie, przekonanie rodziców było bułką z masłem. Picture nie posiadała się ze szczęścia,zobaczyła bliskich a jednocześnie utrzymała swoją opinię niezłomnej. Klacz wpadła na pomysł - chciała zatrzymać tą chwilę by sięgać do niej jeśli będzie chciała się kiedykolwiek poddać. Ustawiła bliskich pod kwitnącą wiśnią rosnącą za tyłem wynajmowanego przez nią budynku, oczywiście Picture musiała nie tylko poprawiać ułożenie kopyt czy pozę ale nawet poprawiała bliskim fryzury, kiedy odnalazła najbardziej korzystne miejsce, przytaszczyła z domu już dość wysłużony aparat i włączyła samowyzwalacz po czym teleportowała się do rodziny, na zdjęciu już miała znaczek. Jak pewnie każdy kucyk, klacz bardzo cieszyła się ze zdobycia znaczka i już snuła plany na przyszłość, widziała siebie podróżującą po najróżniejszych zakątkach globu, jak poznaje nowe osoby, odkrywa zabytki oraz obce jej kultury, jednak...entuzjazm przeszedł jej po kilku dniach od zdarzenia. Przecież miała tyle zainteresowań i pasji, zaczęła obawiać się że robiąc ciągle no może nie dokładnie to samo, ale podobną czynność szybko się wypali. Bała się że jej talent nie jest wyjątkowy, a Picture pragnęła być osobą jak najbardziej wyjątkową i wyróżniającą się z tłumu, nadomiar złego, jej rodzeństwo z którym tyle przeżyła i jest bardzo zżyta, ma znaczki związane z muzyką, ich talenty niewątpliwie odbiegają od tego co klaczy jest przeznaczone. Obawiała się że w związku z tym, straci z nimi kontakt, wkrótce ze swoją rodziną (również głównie związaną z muzyką) i...zostanie sama. To naprawdę zdołowało klacz, nie chciała zostać sama. Potrzebowała relacji z bliskimi. Wtedy wpadła na dość niecodzienny pomysł. Alternatywne idee Blossom Klacz wpadła na pomysł...zamienienia znaczka. Tak, liczyła że jakiś kucyk chętny będzie przystać na jej propozycję. Czemu wpadła na takowy pomysł? Było to tuż po "depresji" związanej z uświadomieniem sobie co zdobycie znaczka oznacza dla kucyka, uziemia go praktycznie tylko w jednej dziedzinie, jednym talencie. Picture postanowiła za plecami swojego rodzeństwa poszukać sposobu na zmienienie znaczka, gdyż wszelkie jej poprzednie starania (sprawdzanie czy byłaby dobra w tym czy tym...oczywiście związanym z muzyką, choć częściowo) spełzły na niczym. Wykradła klucz do biblioteki pałacowej który dzierżyła Insane (jako uczennica szkoły Celestii) i wtargnęła do działu dla najbardziej wtajemniczonych, oczywiście był on chroniony zaporą magiczną, Picture nie dysponuje tak silną magią jak Celestia czy Luna ale cóż...trochę rozumku ma pod sierścią. I co pewnie zzostałoby odebrane za głupie czy też żenujące, znalazła ...wyłącznik zapory, możliwe że studenci na wyższym stopniu nauki księżniczek nie byli aż tak inteligentni i zaawansowani skoro potrzebowali wylącznika zapory i zwykły, rozczochrany jednorożec z resztkami ciastka z obiadu w grzywie ich przejrzał...Picture niestety nie znalazła nic co odpowiedziało by na jej pytanie "czy mozna zmienić znaczek?" już zrezygnowana i wściekła rzucila tomem o regał, szybko jednak dotarło do niej co uczyniła i podbiegła by odlozyć tom na miejsce. Trafiła na książkę o rzadkich w Equestri stworzeniach, zebrach. Książka głosiła że zebry, przynajmniej niektóre potrafią korzystać z magii. Klacz udała się do jedynej znanej sobie zebry - do Zecory. Zebra odprawiła jednorożkę z kwitkiem, zagadkowo stwierdziła ze nie ma możliwości by zmienić znaczek i najlepiej by było gdyby została sobą, wtedy będzie pamiętana i kochana, rzuciła również by Picture nie dawała ponieść się takim myślom, gdyż moze być to dla niej zgubne. Oczywiście klacz sądziła inaczej niz szamanka i postanowiła udowodnić swoje racje. Picture jako jeden z kucyków typu "i tak wam pokażę!" głęboko w nozdrzach miała przestrogę Zecory, i nie zauważenie pod osłoną nocy (i magii) wykradła zebrze książkę z ludowymi zaklęciami zebr, postanowiła że zbierze w ciągu dnia i już po zbliżającym się dniu zrobi to na co oczekiwała. Nie spodziewała się żezbieranie składników będzie taką syzyfową pracą, dobre kilka minut kręciła się koło lasu Everfree , usłyszała mnóstwo głośnych i pełnych gróźb dźwięków, jak się okazało, była to przedstawicielka kryształowych kucyków, która wyklinała swoje narzędzia pracy, ewidentnie była fotoreporterką na co wskazywał min. Znaczek. Picture bez najmniejszego strachu zaoferowała swoją pomoc, trochę nie chętna kryształowa klacz przystała na propozycję Jednorożki. Wspólnymi siłami i o dziwo dość szybko naprawiły aparat klaczy, niestety Picture znowu za bardzo się podekscytowała dokonaniem i spłoszyła stado kolibrów które kryształowa klacz chciała zfotografować. Zaczęła głośno drzeć się na jednorożca, ta nie pozwoliła by ją obrażano (wiedziała że to jej wina) więc...pod nieobecność kryształowej klaczy która poszła skontaktować się z pracodawcą, wzięła jej sprzęt i postanowiła sama zrobić zdjęcie ptakom, nie robiła tego od...od bardzo dawna, mimo tego czuła jakby fotografowała od...zawsze, bardzo się zdziwiła tym że zapomniała jaką to zajęcie przynosiło jej satysfakcję i radość. Kiedy wróciła do kryształowej klaczy, ta znowu zaczęła krzyczeć i wyzywać Picture od złodziei, ta lekko wściekła zatkała jej kopytem buzię i pokazała efekt swojej pracy. Kryształowy kucyk zaniemówił Kryształowa klacz - O ja cię, to świetne! Picture - to tylko głupie zdjęcie, nic wspaniałego Kryształowa klacz - Mylisz się! Zatrzymałaś tą chwilę, dzięki Tobie miliony kucyków będzie mogło przeżywać ją razem z Tobą...czy to nie wspaniałe? Te słowa wymusiły w klaczy refleksję, zgodziła się by kryształowa klacz opublikowała jej pracę, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając głębiej, jej myśli krążyły jedynie wokół tematu jej znaczka. Wróciła do domu, wiedziała co zamierza zrobić z księgą i składnikami. - Co Ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz się skrzywdzić?!- wydarł się Colour Song widząc siostrę przy wielkim palenisku przed jej posiadłością, wyglądała jakby odprawiała jakieś gusła. Jednorożka zmądrzała i po chwilowym zawachaniu odrzekła - Spokojnie! - klacz wrzuciła już zupełnie nie potrzebne jej składniki do paleniska, patrzyła jak przepada jej szansa na możliwe zmienienie znaczka tylko...po co? - Zaraz..czyli Ty..już nie chcesz zmieniać znaczka? - podejżliwie spytał brat który jako jedyny wiedział o planach Picture i jej wizycie u Zecory. -Wiesz bracie...-klacz odeszła od ognia i przyjacielsko objęła kopytem brata - któż inny uwieczniałby Twoje porywy gniewu? -Ej, ja wcale nie jestem porywczy! -Nie, wcaaale.... Rodzeństwo jednocześnie się zaśmiało, Colour spytał Picture co zrobiła z księgą Zecory, ta odrzekła że zebra miała całkowitą rację i najlepiej przeżyje swoje życie kiedy będzie...sobą. Powiedziała również że księgę oddała zebrze i przeprosiła szamankę. -Jestem z Ciebie dumny! Nareszcie jakiś normalny pomysł z Twojej głowy. Jestem pewien że zostaniesz prawdziwą specjalistką w tej Twojej ee....- gubił się Colour. - wiesz, Jak mus to mus - Picture zaśmiała się i wraz z bratem dołączyli do reszty rodziny w pomieszczeniu,. -Czuję że jestem stworzona do wielkich czynów, wiem że dzięki swojej pracy zostanie po mnie ślad, a nawet jeśli nie zbyt widoczny, zawsze będę żyć w sercach najbliższych. -wymamrotała do siebie przed snem, następnego dnia w gazecie ukazał się artykuł wraz z jej zdjęciem. Podpisane było "wykonane przez Picture Blossom" klacz płonęła z dumy, jakiś czas później dostała mnóstwo propozycji pracy dla różnych czasopism. Obecnie jest prawdziwą mistrzynią w swoim fachu a kiedy przypomni sobie o swoich "ideach" wybucha śmiechem że mogłaby zmienić część siebie na rzecz czegoś czego nawet nie zna. Equestria Girls 'Dzieciństwo' Dziewczyna przyszła na świat w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic miasta, była dzieckiem któremu nic nie brakowało. Rodziców często nie było w domu gdyż matka - producentka perfum i ojciec - znany i ceniony pisarz bestsellerów często wyjeżdżali w podróże służbowe, jednak nie brakowało jej towarzystwa - miała swoje rodzeństwo któremu uwielbiała zawracać głowę o byle co. Często przychodziła do nich niania, ale trojaczki szybko pozbywały się swoich opiekunek. Byli naprawdę zgodnym rodzeństwem i dzielili wspólną niechęć do kuzynki Peindre, Picture uwielbiała kiedy co niedzielę odwiedzała ich ciocia Raspberry Muffin (właścicielka fabryki malin) , opowiadała wtedy dziewczynie o jej korzeniach i innych członkach rodziny, może to dzięki cioci Picture stała się taka ciepła i rodzinna? stawiała ciocię za swój wzór i to jej często wypłakiwała swoje żale. W przedszkolu często bawiła się z innymi, była bardzo towarzyską osobą - lubiła mieć pole do popisu, być w centrum uwagi. Zdarzało się ze rodzice byli wzywani do przedszkola przez ...ekscentryczność ich dziecka, ale w tym temacie jej brat bił ją na głowę. Choć Picture najlepszy kontakt miała z Colourem, nie zapominała o Insane i starała się ją uspołecznić,bezskutecznie. 'Szkoła podstawowa' Kiedy Picture osiągnęła wiek szkolny, zaczęła się interesować tym, co wychodzi jej najlepiej. Chciała odnaleźć swoją pasję i to do czego została stworzona. Nadal pozostała duszą towarzystwa, niestety jej kontakt z bratem zaczął zanikać - Picture pomagała bezradnemu Colourowi odpędzić się od szkolnej grupy prześladowczej, która nie dawała mu spokoju tylko dlatego że był od nich inteligentniejszy i bardziej zaradny, niestety od brata słyszała jedynie by zostawiła go w spokoju gdyż "jest dziewczyną i to wstyd" Picture tego nie rozumiała, przecież on jej potrzebował! dziewczyna dobrze się uczyła, może trochę uspokoiła. Wkrótce zmarła idolka Picture, jej ukochana ciocia Raspberry i dziewczyna nie mogła długi czas dojść do siebie, tak samo jak jej ojciec oraz Insane i Colour. Ale dziewczyna patrzyła tylko pod pryzmatem własnego bólu i zaczęła zaniedbywać inne osoby a nawet obwiniać siebie...mogła przecież bardziej zainteresować się ciocią...pomogła jej szkolna psycholog,szybko złapały dobry kontakt. Picture wielokrotnie od trzeciej klasy aż do końca podstawówki uczęszczała do pedagożki. Chodziły razem na wycieczki,piły herbatę..to właśnie dzięki niej Picture pokochała ten napój. W końcu jednak musiała opuścić szkołę gdyż była już na nią za stara,zmiana otoczenia nie była dla dziewczyny wspaniałą wizją ale wiedziała ze nie zatrzyma czasu i trzeba żyć dalej, do dziś odwiedza pedagożkę. 'Liceum' Picture szybko zaskarbiła sobie sympatię uczniów i grona pedagogicznego, nawet znalazła się w szkolnym samorządzie. Jest bardzo rozpoznawalną osobą i zdarza się że inni proszą ją o pomoc, czego dziewczyna nie odmawia. Jest pupilkiem nauczycieli i prawie że zawsze ma najwyższą średnią w klasie, choć w szkole jest na pozycji liderki, w domu jest już ciutkę gorzej...rodzice dziewczyny nadal ciężko pracują, brata widuje tylko tylko podczas rozmów przez kamerkę internetową, wyjechał na stypendium muzyczne i przyjeżdza jedynie na święta, siostra dziewczyny pomaga ich mamie w biznesie, oczywiście nadal się kształci. Picture uczęszcza na wszelkiego rodzaju kółka a najchętniej na kółko fotograficzne oraz malarskie. Osobowość 'Spostrzegawczość' Picture to bardzo spostrzegawczy kucyk - często zauważa różne rzeczy czy szczegóły które inne kucyki minęły by bez większego zainteresowania. 'Radość' Picture cechuje wielka radość życa którą lubi dzielić się z innymi,ma wesołe usposobienie. 'Optymizm' Picture to optymistka,jednakże nie "ślepo pędząca" i nie widzi wszędzie samych pozytywów, ale bardzo się stara. 'Ciekawość' Picture to bardzo ciekawska klacz,kiedy coś ją zainteresuje nie odpuszcza póki nie wybada wszystkiego. 'Lojalność' Jednorożka jest lojalna,nie tylko wobec najbliższych ale również przyjaciół. Wytrwale broni swoich poglądów i nie zmienia ich po uplywie czasu. 'Otwartość' Klacz jest bardzo otwartą osobą,lubi poznawać nowe osoby oraz doświadczać nowych sytuacji. 'Emocjonalność' Picture jest bardzo emocjonalną klaczą,prawie że nigdy nie słucha głosu rozsądku lecz swojego serca. Często płacze, skacze oczywiście zależy od emocji którą odczuwa, ale jeśli coś robi lub wyraża to całą sobą. 'Skłonność do wyolbrzymiania' Picture często wyolbrzymia. Kiedyś podczas turnusu na biwaku, do jej śpiwora wszedł malutki robaczek,nie większy od ludzkiego paznokcia. Ta natychmiast wszczeła alarm drąc się jak opętana "Matko! Jakiś włochaty monstrualny potwór z odnóżami!" po całej akcji Picture nie mogła obyć się bez szyderczych spojrzeń klaczy i ogierów aż do końca turnusu, przezywano ją "krzykaczka" lub "struna głosowa" 'Skłonność do zbytniej fantazji' Klacz odznacza się niesamowitą fantazją. Kiedy jako jeszcze dorastające źrebię,czytała Peindre książkę, połowę z wypowiadanego tekstu zmyśliła gdyż tak bardzo historia podziałała na jej wyobraźnię. 'Skłonność do nawiązywania silnych i mocnych więzi/relacji' Picture jak mało ktopotrafi nawiązywać niezwykle silne więzi i łatwo się przywiązuje do innych. Twierdzi, że jak coś kochać to na stałe lub nie zaczynać kochać wcale. 'Gadulstwo' Klacz uwielbia nie tylko podróże czy tworzenie ale także lubi mówić,mówić i mówić! Operuje szerokim zasobem słownictwa,wysławia się płynnie,szybko ma wspaniałą dykcję. 'Zamiłowanie do herbaty' Picture po prostu kocha herbatę. Mogłaby ją pić godzinami,jest też amatorką nowych smaków tego napoju i poserza swoją wiedzę w tej dziedzinie. Jak pogodzić się z Picture? Kupić jej herbatę. 'Poczucie estetyki' Picture ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Każdą nawet najdrobniejsza rzecz w jej otoczeniu musi być na swoim miejscu, klacz źle znosi wszelaki chaos, wszystko ma być schludne i sensowne nawet jeśli trzeba się nad czymś głębiej zastanowić. 'Kulturalność' Klacz ceni sobie kucyki odznaczające się kulturalnym zachowaniem oraz znające zasady dobrego wychowania i zwroty grzecznościowe, sama stara się zawsze wykazywać pełną kulturą. 'Pracowitość i sumienność' Picture jest sumienna i wielką wagę przywiązuje do swoich obowiązków i powierzonych zadań,nie zacznie czegoś nowego póki nie skończy starego. Jest także pracowita,no ale bez przesady,lubi odpoczywać. 'Impulsywność' Klacz często działa pod wpływem impulsu i ulega swym emocjom,bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew ale też łatwo ją uspokoić. 'zazdrość' Picture bywa często zazdrosna o inne kucyki,zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś przerzuca swój obiekt zainteresowań z niej na innego kucyka. Potrafi wtedy być wredna i walczy o swoją pozycję. 'Marzycielskość' Klacz często ulega marzeniom,których w większości przypadków nie realizuje,jej to nie przeszkadza uważa że same marzenia jej zupełnie wystarczają. 'Brak cierpliwości' Picture nie należy do cierpliwych osób i nienawidzi czekać. Robi się wtedy wredna czy też zwyczajnie nie do zniesienia. Relacje Z Spotty Hot Pewnego pięknego dnia Picture Blossom i Colour Song wybrali się na Manehattan aby odwiedzić mieszkająca tam Insane Lake. Planowali zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu, ale niestety wszystkie okazały się albo zapchane, albo za drogie. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli zatrzymać się na przedmieściach. W niewielkiej wiosce zwanej Ponycliff znaleźli lokal w przyzwoitej cenie, więc tam się zatrzymali. Przy okazji Picture zauważyła, że wioska jest śliczna i wyjątkowa - panowała tu dość rzadka w Equestrii technologia. Po rozpakowaniu się Blossom wybrała się ze swoim aparatem na spacer. Wszystko tu było dla niej absolutnie nowe, nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tylu niezwykłych budowli i kucyków. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła nowoczesną herbaciarnię. Zachęcona sympatycznym sloganem weszła do środka i... Oniemiała. W herbaciarni nie było ani jednego kucyka oprócz niej. Pomieszczenie było bardzo małe, mieścił się w nim jedynie kupujący i jakiś dziwny automat. Picture stała przed nim z głupią miną i nie miała pojęcia, co począć. Tymczasem do herbaciarni zajrzał następny klient, który właśnie nadszedł. Była to jasnoszara jednorożka o rogu wywołującym jakieś dziwne drgania. Gdy tylko zobaczyła problem Blossom, zaczęła po cichu się śmiać. Picture zwróciła jej uwagę, że nie każdy urodził się w tym mieście i zna technologię na pamięć. Jasnoszara grzecznie przeprosiła, przedstawiła się jako Spotty Hot, a potem dała Blossom parę rad, jak należy uważać automatu. Po udanych zakupach w herbacianym automacie obie klacze usiadły na nowoczesnej ławeczce i zaczęły rozmawiać. Prędko zaprzyjaźniły się. Picture opowiedziała Spotty o swojej pasji fotograficznej, a Hot pokazała Blossom jak można obrabiać zdjęcia za pomocą komputera. Były w środku rozmowy, kiedy nadszedł Colour Song. Był troszkę zły na Blossom, bo musiał jej szukać po całym Ponycliff. Picture natychmiast przypomniała sobie o zaplanowanej wizycie u siostry, więc pożegnała się ze Spotty i wraz z bratem popędziła ku Manehattanowi. Od tego dnia Spot i Picture spotykają się za każdym razem, gdy Blossom przyjeżdża odwiedzić siostrę. Z Flair Darling Flair i Picture mają znakomite relacje,poznały się kiedy Picture wybrała się do najbliższego planetarium by porobić zdjęcia do swojego nowego,mega superowego albumu,w dodatku temat nowej wystawy bardzo ją zainteresował. Niestety,już po kilku minutach Blossom zgubiła się w budynku i pewnie dalej by szukała drogi wyjścia gdyby nie Flair - odkąd tylko Picture weszła do planetarium,pegazicę zainteresowała jednorożka jednak nie miała większej odwagi by do niej podejść i jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Po krótkim zastanawianiu się Flair przęłknęła ślinę i już miała zaczepić klacz aż tu nagle...ona stała tuż za nią i wesoło wpatrywała się w Darling swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Lekko zmieszana Flair po cichutku przedstawiła się i czekała na reakcję,w odpowiedzi Picture zaczęła nawijać jak katarynka o tym jaki budynek jest wielki,ile mają eksponatów,jakie Flair ma ładne okulary skończywszy na pogodzie na dzień następny. Flair nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć,lecz po kilku minutach wysłuchiwania słów Picture udało jej się wyprowadzić klacz z planetarium,Picture oczywiście musiała zrobić sobie zdjęcie z nową "kumpelą". Od tego czasu są często razem widywane,szczególnie na mieście i w miejscach typu kawiarnia,kino. Z Lynette Velen Klacze poznały się całkowicie przypadkowo. Zdarzyło się to pewnej pogodnej środy. Picture otrzymała wspaniałe wieści-do miasta miało przybyć jej rodzeństwo. Jednorożka z wielką radością skakała po Ponyville, aż nagle wpadła na innego jednorożca-Lynette Velen. Lynn upuściła na swoje kopytka wypożyczone książki. Jedną z nich byli ”Krzyżacy" H. Sienkiewicza. Kucyk ścisnął wargi pod wpływem ogromnego bólu. Picture jak w amoku zaczęła przepraszać tłumacząc się wysokim poziomem pozytywnych emocji. Rówieśniczka słuchała jej jednym uchem, nucąc w międzyczasie piosenki. Było to dosyć zabawne, gdyż nucąc potrząsała głową w rytm muzyki, co Blossom odebrała jako przytakiwanie. Po pół godzinnym monologu, obie wylądowały w kafejce. Szara klacz dostrzegła coś niezwykłego w swojej rozmówczyni. Obydwie klaczki długo rozmawiały ze sobą. Koniec końców relacja między nimi przerodziła się w szczerą przyjaźń. Zwierzęta Picture nie posiada zadnych zwierząt. Kiedyś,w dalekiej przeszłości opiekowała się rybkami akwariowymi ale to był krótki epizod. Ciekawostki *Urodziny Picture wypadają dwudziestego piątego października (to dzień imienin autorki) *Nie znosi kwiatów róży. Kiedy była mała, wpadła do takiego !rzewu co skutkowało bolesnymi ranami i wspomnieniami. *Bardzo nie lubi muzyki z gatunku Soul oraz Jazz. Nie przepada także za metalem i często negatywnie się na ten temat wysławia. *Klaczy zdarza się hobbystycznie grywać na gitarze klasycznej i ukulele. *W koncept arcie, posiadała Blado różową sierść, zamiast mleczno białej. *Potrafi płakać z byle powodu, dobrym przykładem jest sytuacja kiedy ujrzy np. Tęczę czy inny "cud" natury, zdecydowanie jest beksą. *W źrebieństwie, dzieliła pokój nie tylko z siostrą ale także z bratem. *Nie posiada żadnego idola i nie należy do żadnej grupy fanów , nawet jakiejś produkcji telewizyjnej czy kinowej. *Kolor magicznej aury Picture to łososiowy z różanymi refleksami *W dziećiństwie sepleniła *Kiedy chodzi, kieruje kopyta naprzeciw siebie. *Strasznie nie znosi miodu oraz kawy. *Bardzo chciała mieć znaczek powiązany z muzyką. Właściwie cała jej rodzina jest z tym zajęciem powiązana, prócz matki oraz ojca a także rodziny od strony matki. Cytaty Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników